<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you love a monster man? by poliglot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409302">Would you love a monster man?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot'>poliglot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you love a monster man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зачем ты бежишь меня, милая Грётхен?<br/>Ужель мне себя не спасти?<br/>Дороги опасны, овраги глубоки,<br/>Колючки одни на пути.<br/>О, колкие ветки терновника<br/>Терзать тебя будут не раз!<br/>Ты видишь оскал мой раскаянный<br/>И блеск лихорадочный глаз.<br/>Зачем ты бежишь меня, милая Грётхен?<br/>Неужто вдруг страшно тебе?<br/>Да разве я шерстью зарос ненароком<br/>И нитка слюны на клыке?<br/>Твой запах я чую в ущелье глубоком,<br/>Меня не собьёшь ты с пути.<br/>И, вот незадача, дороги все - в пропасть...<br/>О, дальше тебе не пройти!</p><p>Увидишь однажды ты полночью лунной<br/>От старого Барго наказ:<br/>"Спеши осторожней!", следы лап знакомых<br/>И блеск лихорадочный глаз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>